My Way
My Way — mugolska piosenka, którą zagrano na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'aWywiad z J.K. Rowling. Piosenka powstała w 1968 r. i jest angielską wersją francuskiego utworu „Comme d'habitude” z 1967 napisanego przez Claude'a François i Jacques'a Revaux. Autorem angielskich słów jest Paul Anka, a jej pierwszym i najbardziej znanym wykonawcą jest Frank Sinatra. W piosence umierający mężczyzna rozlicza się ze swoim życiem, stwierdzając przy tym, że jest zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki je przeżył. Stąd też My Way jest w Stanach Zjednoczonych jednym z najczęściej wykonywanych utworów na pogrzebach. Utwór My Way jest też jednym z najczęściej coverowanych. Swoje wersje nagrali m.in. Sid Vicious, Elvis Presley, Luciano Pavarotti, Robbie Williams, Shirley Bassey, Dawid Bowie, Celine Dion czy Paul Anka. W polskiej wersji językowej piosenkę wykonali m.in. Jerzy Połomski i zespół Raz, Dwa,Trzy (do słów Wojciecha Młynarskiego – „Idź swoją drogą”), a także Michał Bajor w utworze „Moja droga” oraz Stachursky w utworze „Żyłem jak chciałem”. Swoją wersję nagrał też Zbigniew Wodecki, a także Grażyna Brodzińska („Moja muzyka”, płyta "Sway/Kołysz mnie" 2008) do słów Damiana DamięckiegoMy Way na Wikipedii.. Tekst |-|Oryginalny tekst= And now, the end is near And so I face the final curtain My friend, I'll say it clear I'll state my case, of which I'm certain I've lived a life that's full I've traveled each and every highway But more, much more than this I did it my way Regrets, I've had a few But then again, too few to mention I did what I had to do And saw it through without exemption I planned each charted course Each careful step along the byway And more, much more than this I did it my way Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew When I bit off more than I could chew But through it all, when there was doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall And did it my way I've loved, I've laughed and cried I've had my fill my share of losing And now, as tears subside I find it all so amusing To think I did all that And may I say – not in a shy way Oh no, oh no, not me I did it my way For what is a man, what has he got If not himself, then he has naught To say the things he truly feels And not the words of one who kneels The record shows I took the blows And did it my way Yes, it was my way |-|Tłumaczenie= I teraz, kiedy koniec jest bliski I muszę stanąć w obliczu tego końca Mój przyjacielu, powiem co czuję I Wyznam szczerze to czego jestem pewien Żyłem pełnią życia Przemierzyłem każdą z dróg Ale bardziej, o wiele bardziej cenię to, że Zrobiłem to po swojemu Żale, miałem kilka Potem następne, ale nie są warte wspomnień Zrobiłem to co musiałem I doprowadziłem to do końca bez wyjątku Zaplanowałem każdy kurs mego życia Każdy krok za krokiem Ale bardziej, o wiele bardziej cenię to, że Zrobiłem to po swojemu Tak, były takie chwile, o którym pewnie wiedzieliście Kiedy nakładałem sobie życia więcej niż mogłem przełknąć Ale przez to wszystko, w chwili zwątpienia Przełknąłem wszystko i wyplułem Zmierzyłem się z tym wszystkim zachowując godność Że zrobiłem to po swojemu Kochałem, śmiałem się I płakałem Doznałem spełnienia ale i porażek A teraz, kiedy już łzy schną Wszystko staje się dla mnie takie zabawne Gdy pomyślę że ja to wszystko zrobiłem A czy mogę bez wstydu powiedzieć Och, nie, och to nie ja to robiłem Ja zrobiłem to na swój sposób Bo czym jest mężczyzna, co może otrzymać? Jeżeli nie jest sobą, wtedy nie powinien Mówić o rzeczach, które naprawdę czuje I słów kogoś kto jest na kolanach Historia pokazuje że przyjąłem wiele ciosów I radziłem sobie z nimi po swojemu Tak, na swój sposób Kategoria:Piosenki